


Operation: Polyamory

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banana Bus Squad AU, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, and it didnt get much attention on tumblr. Anyways, have some good Single Dad Au fic. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Luke Patterson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 7





	Operation: Polyamory

Brock still has his job as a babysitter after him and Tyler hook up. Brock has Luke bring the kids to his/Tyler’s house and Luke can’t get over how sweet Brock is and his feelings just slowly grow for him. At work tho, Luke meets Tyler and man is he hot, but he feels like he has seen him before, but where?

But Luke hasn’t really seen him, he saw his kid’s at the babysitters house. Luke just becomes more confused tho because he has feelings for both men and isn't sure if he is ready or if his boys will be ready. But it turns out, when he goes to get his boys that his boys really like the twins and Connor and are having a blast. Luke actually has a genuine smile on his face at the sight.

Cue Tyler walking in from work and surprised to see Luke there. Brock gives Tyler a kiss on the cheek and Luke's heart sunk. Luke starts getting the boys ready when Brock stops him and invites them to stay for dinner. Luke is kinda confused but accepts. Bryce and Marcel are happy that they get to hang out with Smii7y, Tux, and Connor more.

Luke helps with making dinner while Tyler plays with the kids. Brock asks Luke about Marcel and Bryce and why they say “Brother from another mother.” and Luke just freezes. Brock thought it was an adoption thing but clearly sees that its not by Luke's body language. Luke is trying not to breakdown and Brock immediately begins apologizing for bringing it up. But Luke pushes past his guilt and speaks. “They are from different mothers … and because of it, they are stuck with me … and their moms don't want them cuz they are reminded of me … a person who made bad choices.”

Brock gently rubs his shoulder. “But they love you dearly, all they ever do is talk about how great you are. It was the same way when I started babysitting Tyler’s kids. They love him so much it made me love him, and apparently he loved me back. But we both didn’t know, so the kid’s got us together cuz they knew. They knew that we both would be happy together.”

Marcel comes into the kitchen and sees his dad with that look of guilt but it’s not as deep as normal, Bryce walks in and notices it too. They look at each other with a thought before leaving quickly so they aren’t spotted.

They go to Smii7y and Tux and tell them that they think their dad has a crush Brock but isn't sure about Tyler yet. Smii7y and Tux just get these smiles on their faces and ask Connor “What’s is when someone loves 2 or more people and they all agree to it?” Connor reply's “It’s called Polyamory! Why?” Smii7y and Tux’s smiles grew wider as Marcel and Bryce cant believe that poly is an actual thing. “How would you feel with being brothers?”

Tyler had left the room and went to the kitchen before that convo between the boys happened. Tyler came in to see Brock comforting Luke who was a wreck after what Brock said. Tyler is confused by what’s going on and how Brock managed to make a man of that stature start having a breakdown. Tyler came over and Brock told him what Luke told him and Tyler understood where Luke was coming from. “Luke, I know you feel like your sons deserve better. But they just need you … you to be there for them. You make them happy just as they make you happy. I know sometimes you feel like everything was your fault when it comes to them not having two parents, but its not really true. You needed to do what was best for them and you.”

Back in the room the boys are making a plan to get there dads together. “I know it might take a month or 2 for it to be a success, but in the end we will be brothers!” Tux shouts with Smii7y as the other three clap and cheer at the plan. Of course, the commotion brought Brock to the room, since Tyler is comforting Luke. The room goes dead quite when Brock opens the door. “What are you boys up too?” The older ones were looking at each other, confused as to if they should tell him or shouldn’t tell him. Connor decides to tell Brock. “We are planning a Polyamory so we can have 3 dads and all be brothers.” The others look at him with a shocked faces. “What? I just cut the time in half?” Brock’s face was written with surprise at such a plan, he didn’t even know where they got the idea from.

Bryce stood up “You see Mr. Brock … there’s more to our dad than what he shows. We know our dad has trouble when it comes to loving someone in a romantic way, … cuz of our moms. But to see our dad not feel as guilty is quite…” “Wonderful.” Marcel finished Bryce’s sentence. “Just like our dad.” Smii7y said as all the boys were now hugging each other.

Brock looks back at the two before looking back at the kids and giving them a wink. “They’re fine, just being boys is all.” Brock said with a giggle. “Why dont you boys hang out with Luke while me and Tyler finish dinner?” Marcel and Bryce smiled knowing they could tell their dad about the plan while Brock talks to Tyler. “Please dad?” They somewhat begged. “Alright, I’ll stay and play.”

Brock and Tyler go back to the kitchen while Luke stays. Little did Luke know he was in for something. “Ok dad, do you have a crush on Mr. Brock?” Marcel stated. Luke was caught off guard that he didn’t know his face was becoming pink. “We’ll take that as a yes.” Tux smirked as he checked off a list for the plan. “Do you like my dad?” Smii7y said. Lukes face became red. “W-why are you asking me all these questions?!?” “Because we want you to be our dad too.” Connor said with a soft smile and Luke became overwhelmed with happiness.

“Y-you want me as your dad too? … But … how?” “Apparently, its called Polyamory. Its when someone loves 2 or more ppl and they all agree on it.” Bryce said as he hugged his dad. Luke leaned down and hugged Bryce only for Marcel to shout, “GROUP HUG!” As all the kids tackled him to the ground. Luke started to laugh as they all continued to give him hugs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Brock was telling Tyler what the kids planned. Tyler sat there and thought about it, Luke did flirt with him at work. “Well, he is kinda hot and we did just help him with some issues that he clearly as been dealing with by himself for who knows how long.” Tyler ran his fingers through his hair as Brock began to speak. “He has been dealing with it for years, probably ever since his boys were born. He probably thinks that they would be more happy if they had other parents to look up too, or he is lonely as well. He wants ones who are like us, ones who care about each other and love each other no matter their faults or choices.”

Tyler smiled. “That sounds familiar to something I said.” Brock just chuckled as he finished making dinner. Brock called out to the kids and Luke that dinner is ready, the sounds of kids stampeding through the hallway could be heard before they appeared at the table. Luke had slowly trailed behind them and had a big smile on his face with slight tears in his eyes.

All the kids sat at the table as the adults put the food on it, the smell filling their noses with a fresh warmth. Soon they began to eat and enjoy each others company. When they are done the kids go back to playing and spying on the adults as to hear their convo.

Tyler starts it up. “So, I’ve been told what the kids have been planning … and I must admit that I’m not really surprised that they would come up with something somewhat crazy … but it just might work.” Luke turns to Tyler and sees Brock with a soft smile. “Y-you mean? I-I..” Luke becomes a flustered mess as the two smile before hugging him.

“Operation: Polyamory was a success, boiz.” Tux said as he high fives Smii7y. Marcel handed $2 to Bryce for winning a bet about how their dad would react. “We are brothers now.” Connor hugged Marcel and Bryce to be joined by Smii7y and Tux. Everyone was happy as can be now that they were all together.

~la fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the longest things ive wrote and im happy about it. I hope you love it uwu


End file.
